


Onlookers

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Poor choices in bedroom decor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked slowly round [Holmes'] room, examining the pictures of celebrated criminals with which every wall was adorned. - The Dying Detective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onlookers

His lips, finally, against mine, his open mouth, his tongue – it was all new, and all amazing, all both overwhelming and yet not nearly enough. His mouth moved to my jawline and began work there. I tried to steer him toward the door to my bedroom.

“No,” he murmured against my neck. My chest tightened with anxiety before he added, “My room,” and pulled me around.

“Watson,” I managed to gasp, “my room’s closer.”

He drew back an inch. “Yes, Holmes, but _my_ bedroom is not home to a portrait gallery of every man in London who wants you dead.”


End file.
